Kei Fukuide
- 2= }} was a villain and the main antagonist in Ultraman Geed. An Alien Sturm servant to Ultraman Belial, he posed as a famous sci-fi writer who masks his cruel and ruthless side under polite and gentle behavior. History Pre-Ultraman Geed Kei Fukuide was previously an Alien Sturm who lacks a purpose (even referring himself as an empty shell) until his encounter with Belial changed his life. Since then he pledged his loyalty to the dark Ultra and helped him with his conquest over the universe. In aftermath of the Crisis Impact, Kei broke into the Land of Light and stole Hikari's Ultra Capsules. Aside from the creation of Riku Asakura (through Belial's DNA sample), Kei spread the Carellen element to attract Childhood Radiation and merged them to Earth life forms as Little Stars. Kei targeted the first Little Star in the form of Laiha Toba by attacking Mt. Mitsuse as Skull Gomora which led to her parent’s death. However her fear revoked her abilities and the Little Star faded away. Ultraman Geed Six years later, he transformed into the same monster and attacked Hoshiyama thrice, targeting Eri Hara's Little Star before Ultraman Geed appeared for the first time and defeated him. Seeing Geed's involvement, Kei decided to make the Ultra part of his own plans onward, orchestrating or observing monster attacks from behind the scene as Riku harvested the Little Stars. With Zero appearing to investigate the disappearance of Ultra Capsules, Kei staged an attack via Galactron, holding both his fans and Geed as hostages while forcing Zero to sacrifice his own life. Although Zero revived afterwards with a new form, Kei started to take interest in the turn of events. After his presence caught the attention of AIB (who in turn discovered Belial's location), Kei hastily tried to take Riku's Capsules by force, first using the hired assassin Alien Bado and later on transforming into Pedanium Zetton. Due to his failure in securing all collection (accidentally leaving behind a Capsule (Zero) to the boy) Kei plunged the remaining sets into his conversion organ and transform into Pedanium Zetton again as a comeuppance. Fighting against Geed Magnificent, the combination of the Capsules' powers and his jealousy for Riku turns him into a mindless maniac who repeatedly throws tantrum towards his own creation before being subjected to defeat. Although he loses the Capsules, Belial was more than satisfied with the result while allowing him to rest. Still injured from his past battle, Kei returned to Earth and witnessed Belial's defeat. After this, Kei suffered amnesia as a result of his injuries, and found himself on the run (for killing his editor) from the authorities, AIB and the Ultras alike. An assassination attempt from a Dada restored his memory as he contemplated to inherit Belial's mantle while finding refuge under the non-fiction writer Arie Ishikari. During a temporary takeover in the Nebula House, Kei recuperated from his injuries and attempted to exploit RE.M. before being kicked out. Nonetheless, he had unlocked the safety protection in RE.M.'s data-bank, allowing her access the repressed information that Belial left. Kei decided to use Arie as a bait to lure out his enemies to claim the Kaiju Capsules of Dark Lugiel and Alien Empera after being defeated as Pedanium Zetton. After reclaming the respective capsules from Arie, Kei killed her as a result as her job was done and went to Okinawa to permanently strengthen his Sturm Organ with his homeworld's light and settling his final scores with Riku. Kei fought well as Pedanium Zetton Evolved but Riku still managed to defeat him. A weakened Kei would meet Arie whom tore out his Sturm Organ inside his body and revealing herself to be Belial all along and giving him to power to Fusion Rise all this time. Excited, Kei told everyone else present Belial will soon destroy the universe and leaped into the sea as Zena and the AIB agents pursed him. Despite having a few days to survive, Kei showed his determination in pledging his devotion to Belial during the swordfight with Laiha after his failed attempt to force Zero/Leito to surrender to Belial by threatening to kill Leito's daughter if Zero do not compile with the order. After losing to Laiha, Kei spends his last moments questioning whether he was being used by Belial. Kei later vanishes into green particles after stating he will continue to stay by Belial's side. Transformation Like Riku, Kei is capable of performing Fusion Rise to transform into Belial Fusion Beasts by scanning two Kajiu Capsules with his Riser. - 2= - 3= }} After scanning both capsules, Kei presses the trigger of the Riser and transforms into "Ultraman Belial". As the background changes into an eclipse, Kaiju Capsules of Gomora and Red King appear briefly before "Belial" inhales them, morphing into and creating Skull Gomora. SG Transform part 1.png|Kei emits dark energy SG Transform part 2.png|Gomora Capsule activated SG Transform part 3.png|Red King Capsule activated SG Transform part 4.png|Both capsules inserted and scanned SG Transform part 5.png|Kei briefly morphs into Belial's image SG Transform part 6.png|Kaiju Capsules materialize as the background turns into an eclipse SG Transform part 7.png|"Belial" absorbing the Kaiju Capsules' projections SG Transform part 8.png|Skull Gomora finishes its transformation SGHenshin.gif - Thunder Killer= - 2= - 3= }} After scanning both capsules, Kei presses the trigger of the Riser and transforms into "Ultraman Belial". As the background changes into an eclipse, Kaiju Capsules of Eleking and Ace Killer appear briefly before "Belial" inhales them, morphing into and creating Thunder Killer. Kei dark energy.png|Kei emits dark energy TKEleking.PNG|Eleking Capsule activated TKAceKiller.PNG|Ace Killer Capsule activated TKScan.PNG|Both capsules inserted and scanned TKTransform1.PNG|Kei briefly morphs into Belial's image TKTransform2.PNG|Kaiju Capsules materialize as the background turns into an eclipse TKTransform3.PNG|"Belial" absorbs the Kaiju Capsules' projections TKTransform4.PNG|Thunder Killer finishes its transformation TKHenshin.gif - Real Time= - 2= }} Kei activates the Eleking and Ace Killer capsules, then loads them into the Riser as usual. however Kei is not shown to transform into "Belial". Instead, Kei transforms in a burst of bright light after activating the Riser. IMG 1148.jpg|Eleking Capsule activated IMG 1149.jpeg|Ace Killer Capsule activated IMG 1151.jpeg|Both capsules inserted and scanned IMG 1153.jpg|Kei before transforming IMG 1154.jpg|Thunder Killer appears TKHenshin2.gif }} - Pedanium Zetton= - 2= - 3= }} After scanning both capsules, Kei presses the trigger of the Riser and transforms into "Ultraman Belial". As the background changes into an eclipse, Kaiju Capsules of King Joe and Zetton appear briefly before "Belial" inhales them, morphing into and creating Pedanium Zetton. PZ dark energy.png|Kei emits dark energy IMG 1016.jpeg|King Joe Capsule activated IMG 1017.jpeg|Zetton Capsule activated IMG 1018.jpeg|Both capsules inserted and scanned IMG 1022.jpeg|Kei briefly morphs into Belial's image IMG 1021.jpeg|Kaiju Capsules materialize as the background turns into an eclipse IMG 1019.jpeg|"Belial" absorbs the Kaiju Capsules' projections IMG 1020.jpeg|Pedanium Zetton finishes its transformation PZHenshin.gif - Real Time= - 2= Kei scans the Kaiju Capsules of Zetton and King Joe, inserting them and scanning them together with the Riser. Kei then transforms into an evolved state of Pedanium Zetton with swirls of green and red energies appearing in the said Kaiju's back. KeiRLKJCapsupescan23.jpeg|King Joe Capsule activated ZettonEp23CapsuleRL2scan.jpeg|Zetton Capsule activated Kingscancapsule23.jpeg|Both capsules inserted and scanned Riku-Keibeforetransform23.jpeg|Kei before transforming TransformtoGeedandPZ23.jpeg PedaniumZettonRealTimeHenshin.gif }} }} - King Galactron= - 2= - 3= }} After scanning both capsules in real time, Kei presses the trigger of the Riser and transforms into "Ultraman Belial". As the background changes into an eclipse, Kaiju Capsules of King Joe and Galactron appear briefly before "Belial" inhales them, morphing into and creating King Galactron. C677580D-4709-47EE-A779-A349F37F7724.jpeg|King Joe Capsule activated 93232330-954A-43D5-94A8-123A41EE8C54.jpeg|Galactron Capsule activated 5D6E9D52-4C09-4940-A2FB-34BDF330E9DF.jpeg|Both capsules inserted and scanned 053D83B7-D705-43F9-9CC3-A713728B1F51.jpeg|Kei briefly morphs into Belial's image AAFB288D-834D-491E-940B-415309B87A2C.jpeg|Kaiju Capsules materialize as the background turns into an eclipse 77F1D1FB-FF79-4207-9C09-F21D1B31D72A.jpeg|"Belial" absorbs the Kaiju Capsules' projection 4EF3BAD3-4BD2-4514-AFD5-26D0F1F1A608.jpeg|King Galactron finishes its transformation KGHenshin.gif }} Powers and Weapons * : He has a Riser, same as Riku's. He obtained this by stealing it from the Land of Light. **Kaiju Summon: Apart from allowing him to Fusion Rise, Kei can use the Riser to manifest a Kaiju by scanning it's respective Kaiju Capsules. *Kaiju Capsules: Kei has the Kaiju Capsules, as a purpose to summon Kaiju or combine them into Belial Fusion Monsters through his Riser. He can also create them by drawing a blank Ultra Capsule to absorb a defeated Kaiju's remains. *Ultra Capsules: Kei was temporarily in possession of Riku Ultra Capsules after stealing it from Riku when Riku failed to defeat Kei as Pedanium Zetton. His own use is to convert the Ultra Capsules power into malicious energy and transforms into Pedanium Zetton. *Cane: Not so much of a weapon, Kei's cane in his formal wear was shown capable of fending himself against Laiha's sword and knocking down an Alien Neril. *Dark Energy: Bestowed from Ultraman Belial, Kei possesses dark energies which serves as the main key of Fusion Rise into Belial Fusion Monsters. It appears that he needs to replenish his dark energy periodically. Whenever he uses them, a gleeful laughter of Belial can be heard from the background. After shoving the Ultra Capsules to his inversion organ, Kei's body begins to house its own dark energy. **Energy Shockwave: Kei can send a purple shockwave from his hands, this is strong enough to kill a Dada. **Energy Blast: Kei can fire a blast of red energy from his hands. **Energy Punch: Kei charges his fist with dark energy and punches the opponent. He does this to Riku, although he appears unscratched, partially due to his inhuman traits. **Energy Blade: Kei can release an energy blade from his hands that is able to pierce through a human body. Kei used this to kill Arie Ishikari. **Little Star Detection: Through Kei's own eyes, he is capable of detecting Little Star energy auras even from a distance. He retains this power when transformed into any Belial Fusion Monsters. *Natural Abilities: Abilities which are naturally his and not the result of the dark energy bestowed from Belial. ** : From his own chest, Kei release particles that would circulate the universe and attract Childhood Radiation energy matter, which would be absorbed into living beings to mature as Little Stars. **Intelligence: Kei was able to create Riku using a sample of Belial's genetic code, implying he has great scientific ability in the field of biology. He also seems to be an expert schemer hatching plans that only seem to fail due to unexpected variables. **Mental Abilities: Kei possess a variety of mind powers, including: ***Astral Projection: Kei is capable of communicating with beings from a distant galaxy, doing so to meet his master Belial. When doing so, his appearance is projected through , linking to his original body from the Earth. His transmission signal is stated to be faster than lightspeed but is prone to being detected by certain forms of technology. ***Psychic Burst: Kei can focus his telepathic power into a medium like a video recorder and cause a burst of energy where the information feed is being received, resulting in machines malfunctioning and exploding. ** : The natural organ of Alien Sturm outside their human-like appearance. Without it, he will be dead in days. However, Kei lost this organ as Belial is now in possession of it as he as Arie took out from Kei's body and absorb into his body. Its function includes: ***Energy Transmutation: The Sturm Organ is capable of convert/manipulate/reverse the nature of energy, such as turning heat into cold. Kei used it per Belial's orders to corrupt the power of six Ultra Capsules, which forcefully transforms him into Pedanium Zetton. ***Force-field Generation: Kei can erect a force-field consisting of reddish pentagons. This trait allows Zero to identify Kei's true identity in general. According to RE.M., the nature of this barrier is that it erases power and negating attacks. Kei briefly lost access to this power before regaining it after his recuperation. ***Absorption: By bathing himself in Planet Sturm's light, Kei can permanently strengthen his Strum Organ. **Teleportation: Kei can teleport, seemingly by dissolving their body before reconstituting at a different location. **Deflection: Kei can block attacks by simply raising his palm and generating an invisible field of energy to deflect/block projectiles. IMG 1252.jpg|Riser IMG 0966.jpeg|Kaiju Summon IMG 2147.JPG|Kaiju Capsules IMG 1176.jpg|Ultra Capsules IMG 1174.jpg|Cane IMG 2148.JPG|Dark Energy KeiBurst.gif|Energy Shockwave DE0B19A4-AEF2-4A98-B3E7-CC2D819FFF4C.jpeg|Energy Blast Screenshot_20170919-054227.jpg|Energy Punch 638D8896-D09F-4609-99C0-78BAE83917B0.jpeg|Energy Blade Screenshot_20170722-100600.png|Little Star Detection IMG 1179.jpg|Astral Projection MentalblastKei.jpg|Psychic Burst KeiCarellan.png|Carellen Element IMG 1173.jpg|Strum Organ IMG 1175.jpg|Energy Transmution KeiForcefield.png|Force-field Generation IMG 1245.jpg|Teleportation KeiShield.PNG|Deflection F603E634-6559-4272-82AC-569FB675636F.jpeg|Absorption Capsules in possession Kaiju Capsules *Gomora - Used in unison with Red King to form Skull Gomora. *Red King - Used in unison with Gomora to form Skull Gomora. *Darklops Zero (x3) - Summon a manifestation of the robot itself. *Eleking - Obtained from the destruction of Alien Pitt Tri Tip's Eleking, used in unison with Ace Killer to form Thunder Killer. *Ace Killer - Used in unison with Eleking to form Thunder Killer. *Galactron (x3) - Summon a manifestation of the robot itself. Can also be used in unison with King Joe to form King Galactron. *King Joe - Used in unison with Zetton to form Pedanium Zetton or with Galactron to form King Galactron *Zetton - Used in unison with King Joe to form Pedanium Zetton. *Zaigorg - Summon a manifestation of the monster itself. *Mecha Gomora - Summon a manifestation of the robot itself. *Star Bem Gyeron - Summon a manifestation of the monster itself. *Alien Empera - Obtained from Arie Ishikari after she retrieved it from AIB. Currently in the possession of Belial. *Dark Lugiel - Obtained from Arie Ishikari after she retrieved it from AIB. Currently in the possession of Belial. Ultra Capsules As of episode 11, Kei stole all but one Ultra Capsule (Zero) from Riku Asakura after his defeat as Geed. By injecting them to his body, his conversion organ can corrupt its powers to transform him into Pedanium Zetton until its destruction cause them to scatter around the city before Riku and his friends recollect them. *Ultraman *Ultraman Belial *Ultraseven *Ultraman Leo *Ultraman Hikari *Ultraman Cosmos Novels As a famous sci-fi writer himself, Kei has multiple works in his novel. Among the identified titles are: * - Debut work **Chapter 1: **Chapter 2: Title unknown **Chapter 3: * * * * Trivia *Aside from being a servant, it is unknown if he would turn out to be a host of Ultraman Belial. The silver ring he wears, his image of Belial during mid-transformation of Belial Fusion Monsters and his line in episode 3 (meeting someone he dislikes) becomes a major mislead to fans if the two are the same person or rather, unwilling possession: **His red eyes (as a result of dark energies injected from Belial) are shared features from Darkness Five, a group that Belial had founded in Ultra Zero Fight. **His transformation into Belial Fusion Monsters is based on Kaiser Belial's transformation into Arch Belial. As shown, both "inhale" the parts needed to form a monstrous appearance. **His brief state of amnesia, along with how he regains his memories (remembering Belial's image) is based on Darklops Zero's reactivation after serving under the Alien Salome's faction on Planet Chain. *Kei's actor (Kunito Watanabe) previously auditioned for the role of Jugglus Juggler of Ultraman Orb. Although Watanabe lost to Takaya Aoyagi, Kei instead performs a similar role to Juggler and is regarded by some fans as the second awakening of said character in terms of role and appearance. **According to his actor Kunito Watanabe, Kei's Riser is a hint to his true nature. Despite the revelation of his race as Alien Sturm, this may be how he is not a human. *As shown in episode 7, his fans declared themselves as , which was seen by Japanese viewers as a minor reference to the real life famous writer and fans of his work. *Paralleling the elements of Ultraman Leo into Ultraman Geed, Kei's role is comparable to that of Black Directive, though instead of commanding an army of a monster class, Kei transforms into them. *Several of the titles of his novels parallel to the events concerning himself and Belial: **Space-Time Destruction: Refers to the Super-dimensional Eradication Bomb and the Crisis Impact. It also serves as a foreshadowing to Zegan's appearance. **Dark DNA: Refers to Riku Asakura's inheritance of Belial's genes. *Carellen Element, the material which Kei created and used to attract Little Star is a tribute to Karellen, an Overlord and the "Supervisor for Earth", the character from Arthur C. Clarke's novel, Childhood's End. The fact that Kei's race (Alien Sturm) is named after Rikki Stormgren, the only man who ever spoke with the Overlords is rather interesting. *During planning stages of the series, Kei's 'occupation' was going to be either a doctor or a teacher. Category:Villains Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Human Lookalikes Category:Ultraman Geed Kaiju Category:Separate Character Articles Category:Espers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ultraman Geed Characters Category:Non-Human Characters